An Operation Called Dash!
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Lazer and Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the fourth installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis Emu cannot transform into a Kamen Rider since Taiga stole his Gashat. Medical Examiner Kiriya Kujo appears before a crestfallen Emu. He brings a Bugster-infected patient and offers to steal back Emu's Gashat in exchange of helping Kujo out with his prodigious gaming abilities. Kiriya appears before Taiga and transforms into Kamen Rider Lazer. He challenges Taiga to a racing match with Mighty Action X as the prize. Lazer separates the Motors Bugster from the patient, snatches the Gashat from Taiga, and returns it to Emu. Lazer Levels Up to Level 2, which is a bike! Emu gets on and both chase after the Bugster. Plot At the coroner's office, Riko Nishiwaki brings her brother, Yoshitaka, his lunch, but a shadow lurks from behind a corner. Emu is meanwhile lamenting the loss of his Mighty Action X Gashat in his hospital office. He believes his next patient, 6-year old Kiriya Kujo, has entered, only to find Kiriya is actually an adult accompanying Yoshitaka, who has been infected with the Bugster virus; Kiriya asks for Emu's help, saying he'll get him his Gashat back. Kuroto Dan is visiting CR; he explains Zero Day, how the Bugsters arose from a glitch in Genm Corp.'s 10 in-development games. They fixed four of the games into Gashats, and are fixing four more. Poppy gets a call from Emu. Diagnosed by Emu, Yoshitaka says he doesn't care what happens to him as Hiiro and Asuna arrive, Asuna telling that Kiriya is a coroner that somehow learned of Zero Day three years ago, bargaining his silence for a Gamer Driver and Gashat. Emu wonders why Kiriya needed his help if he was a Rider himself as Kiriya and Taiga arrive. Kiriya reveals that a friend of his died on Zero Day, but Yoshitaka's infection flares and he is turned into a giant wheel Bugster Union. With Emu's Gashat as the prize, Kiriya and Taiga transform into Kamen Riders Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 and Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 respectively to try and beat the Union first; baiting it with an Instigate Energy Item, Lazer wins, but the Motors Bugster forms and summons a Bugster Virus motorcycle, speeding off. Snipe takes Shooting Gamer Level 2, but is blocked by Brave; Lazer sneaks up and takes the Mighty Action X Gashat back from Snipe, returning it to Emu, then taking his own Level 2 form: a motorcycle. Emu instead goes to Yoshitaka, and Lazer chases the Bugster on his own, but without a rider he can't reach full speed. Kamen Rider Genm then arrives and attacks Brave and Snipe using the Sports Gamer bike, disappearing after a Shakariki Critical Strike. Emu explains to Yoshitaka that he didn't help Kiriya because he needs to know Yoshitaka's source of stress; he finds that Graphite had ambushed and infected him, kidnapping his sister, Riko. Emu runs into Kiriya outside CR, saying that they can both find the Bugster again and save Riko through Kiriya's Bakusou Bike Gashat. Kiriya transforms into Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2, and Emu uses his Driver's Stage Select option to teleport them and Riko (from Graphite and Parado's hideout) to the Bakusou Bike racing track, Riko at the finish line; the Motors Bugster joins them at the starting line. The rules of Bakusou Bike are simple: there are none. The racers are off and Emu transforms to Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2; Motors tosses bombs back at the Riders and releases flames from the exhaust pipes on his shoulders, pulling ahead. Motors is almost at the finish line, but Ex-Aid summons the Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode, sending an energized slash to knock the Bugster into the air, taking a High-Jump Energy Item and hitting it midair with a Hammer B Smash before triggering Lazer's Bakusou Critical Strike and defeating it. Ex-Aid and Lazer cross the finish line, grabbing Riko and getting the Bakusou Game Clear, Yoshitaka recovering back at CR, but Lazer quickly shakes Ex-Aid and Riko off, retaking Bike Gamer Level 1 and running over to the Motors Bugster, laying facedown and smoking but still alive. He casually admits that he had no friend die on Zero Day and was only after the Bugster to find out more about them. However, Kamen Rider Genm arrives and fully destroys the Bugster, using the Shakariki Sports Gashat to upgrade to Level 3, using a Shakariki Critical Strike and nearly depleting Ex-Aid and Lazer's Rider Gauges with just one hit before turning and leaving. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2 (Bike Stand): *Graphite Bugster: *Motors Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 2, Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***High-Jump **Lazer ***Instigate, High-Jump Errors *When Hiiro transforms into Brave, he doesn't activate his Gashat before entering it into the Gamer Driver. *When Genm triggers the Shakariki Critical Strike, he moves the Gashat from a holder slot to the Kimewaza Slot. However, in [[Infinity! Power of Humanity!|the 49th episode of Ghost]], Genm needed to insert the Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot to summon the Sports Gamer bike; as he had just activated the Gashat to summon the bike before entering the battle, it's unknown why it wasn't still in the slot to trigger the finisher. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . *'Viewership': 4.0% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Yellow *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting **'Gashats in Lazer's possession': Bakusou Bike **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports **'Games Cleared': Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Ex-Aid obtained an Energy Item on the track from a chocolate block while racing the Motors Bugster. This is a reference to kart based racing games such as the Franchise, as Item Boxes can be used in those games for vehicular combat to slow/deter the player's opponents in a race from placing higher or to keep them at bay from taking 1st place away from the player. *This is the only time Lazer reverts from Bike Gamer Level 2 to Bike Gamer Level 1. *This is the first time a Rider other than Ex-Aid (Lazer) use an Energy Item. **It is also the only time Lazer uses Energy Items. *This episode shows that the Bakusou Bike game can be cleared by simply winning the race, as it is shown afterwards that the Motors Bugster wasn't fully destroyed. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: I'm a Kamen Rider!, Another Prodigy with No Thank You?, BANG, That Jerk is Coming! and An Operation Called Dash!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 1, DVD 91zGeAfZ8UL SL1474 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for オペレーションの名はDash！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for オペレーションの名はDash！ References ru:Операция "Рывок" начинается! Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode